Thor, God of Blunder!
by Drako1997
Summary: After defeating Loki, the Avengers-group haves a wild party, but not without bad consequences; In the morning, Thor wakes up with a huge hangover and is missing his hammer. It is then up to him and the rest of the group to find Thor's hammer before it'll fall into the wrong hands! This story is actually a modernized version of the historical Norse story Þrymskviða.


After the Avengersgroup saved the world in the end of the move from Loki in Avengers, they had party on the night with lot of beers and womans. On the morning Thor waked up with his superman budies in Nick Furys big floating ship with a giant hangover, Thor had forgeted everything and also his hammer was gone. Thor walked to Black Widow and aksed "can I burrow your Iron Man suit Tony Stark gave you for reason?" "No" Black Window answered. "But I can borrow it to my snoopidoo Hawkeye who can go down to normal people world to look after yur hammer"

Then Iron Hawkeyeman wet down to the earth where he saw Loki who had returned in on day because he is like Jesus! "Iron Hawkeyeman I am Loki and I am return!" he said with laugh. "Loki where hav you hiddne your bros hammer?" Iron Hawkeyeman said with angry voice. "In my pants!" Loki said and gave out laugh again. "And I'll never give it back before Black Widow marries with me!" "No!" Iron Hawkeyeman yelled and flyed back to sky where the ship was floating in the sky, reporting to Thor: "Your bro is back and he has new evil plan! He wants my woman to marry with him for him to give back your hammer to you!" "Give her then away!" Thor said annoyedly. "Okay." Hawkye answered, and they walked.

Thor and Hawkeye walked real fast to Black Widow and reported her. "We will trade you away for my hammer" Thor said. "I dont want to marry with Loki, he mean to homen and everything in world that is beutiflu and happy!" she said and got a rage and stomped on the ground because she was mad at Thor.

Thor and Hawkeye got confuse. So they called the otters of the rest of the Avengersgroup to a meeting how they would do. Tony Stark got idea! "We use the rule63 machine on Thor and Hawkeye and turn them into womans and dress Thor ass Black Widow and Hawkeye into bridegroom!" Tony Stark said because he was brilliant. "What a great idea!" Thor replyed.

They asked Nick fury for help to get the rule63 machine because he was black and soon Nick Fury came back with a machine that looked like remote, and he used teh machine on Thor and Hawkeye who immidently turned into womans. They dressed a bridedress on Thor and a bridemaiddress on hawkeye and then they landed to Loki where he was. Thor and Hawkeye walked fast off Nick Furys ship and the otters flowed them in there backs and they went where Loki was standing as he was still in the same spot as Iron Hawkeyeman had left him but the only difference was that the place was now decorated to wedding! Immidently, Thor walked really fast to dinner table and begin eating and drinking like a man expect that he was now woman.

Loki was real wonder at Thor who he thinked was Black Widow. "She has a huge appetite for woman." Loki said, and as soon as Loki had said, reaged Hawkeye bridemaid. "She hasnt eaten since he became a she." Hawkeye bridemaid said and saved. "I understand" Loki said because he was stupid in head, and the ceremony started, where Nick Furry was priest because he was black. But he didnt know nothing, so Loki went right into business. He bended him to kiss Thor who he thinked was Black Widow but Loki stopped son. "Your eyes burns like my bros eeys." Loki said. Again Hawkeye bridemaid reaged. "Its because she is your brother who now is your sister!" he explaind. "I understand." Loki said and kissed Thor who he thought was Black Widow on the lisp because he was stupid in head.

When Loki was satisfying the ThorxLoki ships slipped Thor his hand inside Lokis pants and pulled off his hammer. Loki yelled at pain and Thor made Loki silenced by hitting him between legs. The hit sended Loki away to the moon wher he would be stuck for on thousand years!

And thats how Thor and Hawkeye became womans and Thor got his hammer back!

The end


End file.
